


I would do anything for you

by LivviBee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Bottom Tony Stark, Cuckolding, Face Slapping, M/M, Top Peter Parker, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivviBee/pseuds/LivviBee
Summary: Shame and arousal warred in the pit of his stomach as Tony stared down at the floor. Should they go through with it? Arousal won out, and Tony made a snap decision, blurting it out before he could change his mind. "Yes! I'm absolutely unequivocally certain- Peter please- please baby I want this- I need you to do this!"orPeter fulfills one of Tony's ultimate fantasies.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 134





	I would do anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to KassWritesStarker. Thanks for the cheerleading!
> 
> This kink in this fic was previously heavily negotiated.

Peter paused from where he was leading Tony toward the bedroom in the luxurious suite of their five-star hotel. The abrupt change in motion almost caused Tony to crash into the taller man, and he narrowly avoided crushing his nose straight onto Peter's shoulder. 

"Are you sure you want to do this? Becau-"

Shame and arousal warred in the pit of his stomach as Tony stared down at the floor. Should they go through with it? Arousal won out, and Tony made a snap decision, blurting it out before he could change his mind. "Yes! I'm absolutely unequivocally certain- Peter please- please baby I want this- I need you to do this!"

The younger man humored him with an arch look and waited for Tony to stop his word vomit before he continued speaking. 

"Because" Peter said with the same sharp look, "once we go inside, this starts and I'm not stopping until I'm completely satisfied." The young man punctuated his statement by dropping Tony's hand and grabbing his downturned chin, forcing his head up to make eye contact. "Do you hear me old man? Until. I'm. Completely. Satisfied." 

Tony tried to flinch away, feelings laid bare for his young husband to examine, but Peter only tightened the bruising grip on his jaw.  _ Right, super spidey strength. Aren't you supposed to be a genius Stark? _

"Don't hide from me Tony." The taller man's voice was steel, leaving no room for argument. 

A surge of guilt pricked along the back of his spine. "Sorry baby." 

"Sorry who?" Peter asked, digging his nails in slightly to Tony's skin. 

"Sorry Sir! Sir I'm sorry!" Tony trembled, a sheen of moisture rising to his eyes. 

"That's better. Now, there's a hot piece of ass in there just waiting for my attention. Are you gonna be good and let me take what I need? You gonna let me show him the good time he deserves?" 

Tony blinked to clear the blurriness from his vision. "Yes Sir, I'll be good, I promise."

"And you're going to behave yourself right? Because this is about me, not about you, right?"

Tony could only shiver and nod as his head began to swirl with desire and desperation. 

"Tell me our rules for tonight slut."

"No touching unless you tell me Sir. No speaking unless spoken to Sir."

"That's right," Peter cooed. "Just follow the rules and let me do the thinking." 

"Sir, I'll be good, I promise." 

Peter chuckled, the sound like silk over Tony's already fraying nerves. "I know you will, because you're mine." 

Tony sighed, closed his eyes, and leaned into Peter's grasp, only to jolt backwards as the hand was yanked away from his jaw. Tony's eyes opened in shock to see one last steadying glance from his husband before Peter reached to open the door. 

Tony could barely see around his partner's broad shoulders, but he got the impression of a lithe young man reclining up against the pillows. His blond hair glimmered in the low lights of the bedroom as his lips formed a seductive smirk and he waved his fingers in a playful greeting. 

Peter stopped abruptly for the second time in only minutes, standing inside the doorway for a long moment to drink in the sight before him. "Nice. Very nice. You, little treat, are exactly what I was looking for." He suddenly strode into the room, forcing Tony to stumble after him if he wanted to stay close. Peter bypassed the bed, and led Tony to a chair already angled to face the foot of the bed. "Sit down slut." Tony scrambled to obey. "Good. Now you stay, and you remember the rules." Peter's face was stern as he looked down at Tony, placing Tony's hands firmly on the arms of the chair and pressing down on them, as if to remind him not to touch. Tony was helpless but to obey. 

Peter turned and walked away from Tony without a backward glance, pulling himself to his full height and striding toward the bed with predatory steps. He gracefully slid onto the edge of the bed and started conversing with the beautiful boy laying there patiently. Tony mourned the loss of the ability to read Peter's face, and could only listen to his husband flirt outrageously with another man. 

"So pretty thing, what do you like to be called?" 

"Well," the boy flirted back, "I'd say you can call me whatever you want, as long as you fuck me like how you just walked over here, but my name is Jayden." 

Tony gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes closed even as his dick twitched with interest.  _ Jayden? Was this kid even legal yet?  _ Tony listened as Peter laughed at the boy and continued to flirt with confidence.  _ Ugh, Why am I doing this again? I must be crazy. The great Tony Stark has finally gone round the bend and asked his beautiful husband to fuc- _

Tony was ripped from his internal monologue by a throaty moan coming from the bed. His eyes opened and his jaw dropped, thoughts flying out of his head as he took in the sight displayed before him. His husband was pressed atop the twink, head buried in the boy's throat worrying a mark into his tanned flesh while they rubbed together below the waist. His cock hardened like he was still in his twenties, filling in an instant and pressing painfully against the fly of his jeans. Tony's right hand twitched unbidden before Peter shot him a quelling look, stopping Tony's unrealized intentions in their tracks. 

Peter pushed himself upwards with one magnificently sculpted arm, dress shirt taut and bunched around his bicep. He slowly pushed the boy's shirt up with the other hand, revealing slight abs along his slender torso. Peter sat back on his heels and pulled Jayden with him, taking advantage of the upright position to pull the young boy's shirt off completely over his head. The man trailed his hands along the boy's chest teasingly, long fingers spanning the breadth of his exposed skin, pausing in his explorations to rub and pinch at his nipples. Jayden gasped and rocked his hips as Peter pinched harder, head lolling back with pleasure. 

"You like it rough little treat?" Peter asked, voice gravely with heat. 

The boy replied, "I love it rough Mister Parker." 

Tony felt like he'd been punched in the stomach with desire and exhaled a shocked huff at the name. As he hunched over slightly in the chair, trying to adjust the pressure on his throbbing package without touching himself, Peter looked over at him with a grin, examining his face for any challenge. Finding nothing but lust laid bare, he returned to his work, pulling at the boy's nipples and watching him process the pain and pleasure combined. 

Peter released his grip and pushed the boy back onto the bed, telling him to "stay right there pretty boy." He walked over to where Tony was sitting in the chair, dick so hard it hurt, hands clutched on the chair leaving dents in the leather. 

His husband's hand cruelly grabbed a fistful of his hair. 

Peter loomed over Tony. "Having fun there? It looked like you were in a bit of a situation." The hand in his hair tightened until Tony gasped out loud and looked up at him in supplication.

"Sorry Sir, you're right- you're right I'm sorry I'm so hard it hurts- fuck Sir I'm sorry- please let me touch Sir!"

"Please let you touch slut? I've got something for you to touch." 

Peter opened the fly of his slacks with a groan and flopped out his fully hard dick right in front of Tony's face. It was long and thick, flared head glimmering in the light, sticky with precum already. 

"You see how hard he makes me? Having a pretty young thing like that writhing around under me? When was the last time I got this hard so fast for you? Can you even remember old man?" 

Tony's mouth dropped open, but whether he was about to moan or protest, thoughts flew out of his head as Peter shoved his cock in unceremoniously. He began to thrust back and forth immediately, letting Tony choke on his salty musk and showing no mercy for the man. 

"Don't forget you're just my fucking fluffer tonight. If you do a good job now I might let you cum later. Maybe I'll have you jerk that pathetic dick while I get off in a hole I can actually feel around my cock." 

Tony burned with erotic humiliation, hearing those words spoken outside of his own fantasies, feeling the edges of doubt and despair battling the force of his own desire. He was spurred on to suck Peter in deeper, trying to demonstrate some skill during the sloppy fucking his mouth was receiving.

"That's right, you fucking slut, so eager to get my cock down your throat." Peter pulled out of Tony's mouth with a pop, and slapped his face sharply. Tony was reeling, white heat in his cheek from the aftermath of the hit. Peter stood in front of him, erection not wavering one bit as he spoke. "That was for trying to take something I didn't give you. Did I tell you to suck? If I want to fuck your mouth like I fuck your sloppy hole I will, and you'll take it however I give." 

Tony whimpered his reply, so hard in his pants he could almost cum, nodding with the tears in his eyes back full force. "I'm sorry Sir, I promise I'll only take what you give me." 

"That's right slut, you'll take exactly what I give you and nothing else." 

Peter bent down and opened Tony's jeans, popping the button and unzipping the fly slowly, watching Tony squirm in anticipation. 

He commanded, "don't you dare cum when I touch you slut," as he reached in to pull out the older man's rock hard dick. Tony could only nod and hold onto the threads of his self control as he felt Peter's long fingered hand wrapping around his shaft and pulling his dick out. His husband gave a few cursory pumps of his left hand around Tony, and he panted aloud as he felt the younger man's wedding ring cold against him. Peter let go with a hum of satisfaction and turned back to the bed like Tony was no longer worth his attention. 

Jayden had been waiting patiently, slowly touching himself through his pants as Tony was humiliated and teased. Peter instructed him to move toward the side of the bed and take off the rest of his clothes as the man did the same. The tableau revealed was a spectacle for anyone to see, least of all Tony, who felt like he'd been hard for hours. Peter's tall muscular frame dwarfed the younger boy's slim body, and the contrast between the boy's tan skin and Peter's pale glory was glorious to behold. Jayden squeaked as the larger man grabbed him by the waist and hauled him up, letting the boy wrap his arms around his neck and cling onto Peter with his legs. The change in position allowed them to rub together, Peter's cock longer and thicker, flushed a deep red and shiny still with Tony's spit, while the boy's slim member was flushed a dull pink, leaking while trapped between his abs and Peter's cock. 

The boy moaned throatily and threw his head back in invitation as Peter set a slow pace of friction between them. The man slung a hand under the boy's ass to control his movements, and used the other to gently wrap around Jayden's throat. 

"That's it pretty thing, go ahead and give me all those delicious sounds. Am I making you feel good little boy?"

"Ye- Yes Mr. Parker!" His answer was bitten out around gasps and cries of pleasure. 

The frottage continued as Tony could only watch and wait, his neglected dick sticking straight out of his jeans and bobbing against his shirt, leaving smears of precum all over the designer garment. 

Finally the boy's cries changed in pitch, with Peter taking that as his cue to move along to the main event. He set the boy down on the bed and flipped him over, pulling Jayden up onto his knees and stepping to the side. Tony could see a jeweled plug twinkling between his perfect round cheeks. A shock went through his system at the idea.  _ A stranger was so eager to be fucked by my husband that they're already stretched and plugged? _ Tony moaned aloud and his hips rocked back and forth in his seat, desperately seeking some kind of stimulation, only to be ignored. Peter slowly pulled the plug out of Jayden's tight ass, whispering softly to the boy as he did so. Tony had to close his eyes at the sight of his husband speaking so sweetly to another man, but quickly opened them again as he heard a high pitched moan along with loud squelching. His husband was fucking lube into the boy with two long fingers, scissoring those strong digits and massaging extra slick where it would soon be needed. Tony could tell when he hit the young twink's prostate by the gasp that escaped him, and the sudden cries for "More please Mr. Parker, oh, oh, oh, please do that more!" 

While Peter continued to massage the boy's sweet spot with well practiced motions, he snapped his other hand and beckoned Tony over, pointing at the floor by the bed to indicate where he should kneel. The older man practically flew across the room, almost tripping over his jeans in his haste. His knees creaked embarrassingly as he knelt down by Peter's side, and he could feel a flush rise on his face at the proof of his own inadequacy compared to the young and flexible boy writhing around his husband's fingers. From where Tony knelt he had a prime view for Peter to add a third finger to the boy's tight hole, stretching him in preparation for his large cock. The man continued moving his fingers into the tight boy until he loosened up enough to fuck and was keening and strung out on pleasure. 

Tony was trembling, his head floating somewhere outside of the galaxy, as he watched his husband pull his fingers out of Jayden's tight ass. Peter slapped the boy just to watch his cheeks jiggle, then repositioned himself to slowly rest the head of his cock against the tight hole. 

"Are you ready sweet thing? You gonna be a tight little fuckhole for me? Gonna let me fill you up to bursting?" 

The boy practically wailed out his response. "Yeeeesss Mr. Parker! I'm a good little hole for you, please fill me up- I want you to breed me then plug me back up and leave me full of your cum!" 

As Peter began to push inside, Tony could see the tip of his cock being swallowed by Jayden's tight, eager ass. The boy moaned out a high pitched "Ooh Mister-" before losing control of his voice, practically sobbing as Peter pushed in with one long, slow stroke of his hips. 

Tony couldn't believe he was watching his husband, the love of his life, fuck some tight young twink inches away from his face. 

As the man bottomed out inside of the boy, Tony could see the boy's stomach bulging out, stuffed full from the size of the cock inside of him. Peter waited for a moment, tracing comforting circles on the boy's hips, before beginning to thrust hypnotically in and out. Jayden's moans stoked to a fever pitch and the thrusts began to pick up in speed. Tony could only watch as his husband sought his pleasure inside of the boy. 

"Is this what you wanted slut? You wanted to watch me fuck this pretty young thing into oblivion? You wanted to see me getting off in a hole so much tighter and fresher than yours? Wanted me to show you what it's like when my partner isn't old and used up?" 

Tony could only moan in misery. "Yes Sir, please tell me more." 

"You wanted to see me fuck a hot young twink so bad you fucking slut, do you love it like you thought you would?"

"Oh my God- Sir, I love it so much!" Tony's hands were fisted into balls at his sides, fingernails biting into his palms, and his dick, oh how his dick was aching for relief. 

"Keep watching slut, and don't you dare touch yourself, you hear me?"

The older man nodded as he said, "Yes Sir, I hear you!" 

Peter started fucking the boy with abandon, chasing his own pleasure with strong thrusts of his hips, thick cock drilling into the boy and bottoming out on each stroke. 

"Reach down and touch yourself pretty boy, I want to feel you cum around my cock." 

Jayden cried out his agreement as he reached down to grasp his own shaft, moving back and forth in time with Peter's movements. He reached his peak within a handful of strokes, slim cock spurting ropes of white over his fist and onto the duvet, shouting his pleasure into the linens below him. 

"That's it, that's it, good lil hole, tighten up on my cock." 

Tony watched as Peter's hips stuttered into the increased tightness. He increased his speed, ruthlessly fucking the boy beneath him, grunting with each deep thrust into the tiny hole stretched around his large shaft. Peter looked down and pulled Tony's head up by his hair, making eye contact as he continued fucking into Jayden. 

"You gonna watch me cum? Watch me breed this tight lil twink? Use him as my cumdump since yours isn't good enough?

Tony watched helplessly, tears streaming down his face, more turned on than he had ever been in his life as his husband moaned and shot cum deep inside a stranger. Peter slowed his thrusting and the older man could see white frothing around the base of Peter's cock. His husband finally stopped his movements and pulled out, pulling a strand of cum and lube away with his dick. Jayden sighed and collapsed across the bed, completely fucked out. 

"Hey slut, eyes up here." 

Tony snapped to attention as best he could through his swirling headspace, "Yes Sir?"

"Time to clean up." 

Tony almost groaned in disappointment thinking the scene was over and he wouldn't get to cum after all, before it clicked.  _ Oh my God he wants me to clean it up. How did he know I wante- _

"Slut are you listening?" Peter emphasized his earlier command by slapping his softening cock against Tony's cheek. "I said- Clean." Slap. "Up." Slap. His tone allowed for no disagreements. 

Tony whined deep in his throat before leaning forward with his mouth open and tongue outstretched. He sucked Peter into his mouth, trying and failing to suppress his moans and he licked all around his shaft and balls, looking for every last drop of cum on his husband's body. 

"That's my good boy…" Peter mused, as he traced his hands through Tony's hair. "You're doing such a good job right now, did such a good job all evening." 

The older man could barely reconcile the sweetness with the previous harshness in his husband's mouth. It made the tears trace down Tony's cheeks harder than before. With a start Tony realized he could hear the shower running, and that the attractive twink had left the room to clean himself up. 

"Come up here Tony, I have a reward for you." Peter lifted his trembling husband up onto the bed, arm brushing accidentally against Tony's still hard dick. 

Tony cried out and tried to pull his hips back, afraid he would cum without permission. He ended up splayed on his back, limbs spread, self control gone as his hips thrusted into the air rhythmically. 

"Shh, I've got you baby. I'm going to touch your pretty dick and you're going to listen to what I have to say. And then when I tell you, you're going to give me that cum you've been holding back all night. Okay?" 

Tony whimpered and nodded his head in response. 

Peter popped open the bottle of lube and slicked up his hand before wrapping it firmly around the base of Tony's shaft. The older man cried out and tried to thrust his hips into the sensation, but his husband held his hips down with one hand using his superior strength. 

"You are smart, and hot, and perfect for me." One firm stroke went up Tony's dick. "There is nobody in the world I love like I love you." The stroke ran back down. "This was one of the hottest nights of my life because of all your reactions." The hand stroked up again, more quickly this time. "I could barely stop myself from watching you the whole night." The hand swept back down with even more speed. Suddenly Peter began to jerk Tony off with ruthless efficiency. "I." Up- "Love. "Down.- "You." Up-down-up-down-up-down- "Go ahead baby, Cum for me!" Tony's entire world went blank as he came, his oversensitive dick almost in agony as he spurted out jets of hot white cum. He kept shooting for what seemed like hours, teeth clenched together and face in a rictus of pleasurable pain as he was consumed by heat.

When Tony later awoke he was wrapped up safely in Peter's arms in the bed, head resting on his husband's broad chest. 

"Hmph wha' happened Pete?" He asked sleepily. 

Peter poked him gently on the nose. "You came so hard you passed out." 

"What 'bout Hayden? Kayden? Jayden?" 

"He's gone sweetie, he was already paid in advance and signed the NDA though his agency." 

"Tha's good." Tony muttered into Peter's chest before asking, "you okay baby?"

His husband's response rang out, "I'm great sweetheart. I should be asking how you are!" 

"I'm good. Worn out." Tony asked with a small pout, "stay 'sleep with me?"

The younger man smiled and pulled Tony closer to his chest for another cuddle session. "Of course baby, you know I'd do anything for you."


End file.
